Problem: $9pq + 10q + 8r + 7 = -2q - 8r - 10$ Solve for $p$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $9pq + 10q + 8r + {7} = -2q - 8r - {10}$ $9pq + 10q + 8r = -2q - 8r - {17}$ Combine $r$ terms on the right. $9pq + 10q + {8r} = -2q - {8r} - 17$ $9pq + 10q = -2q - {16r} - 17$ Combine $q$ terms on the right. $9pq + {10q} = -{2q} - 16r - 17$ $9pq = -{12q} - 16r - 17$ Isolate $p$ ${9}p{q} = -12q - 16r - 17$ $p = \dfrac{ -12q - 16r - 17 }{ {9q} }$